1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mail safe mailbox and more particularly pertains to a new security mailbox for preventing theft of mail from one's mailbox.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mail safe mailbox is known in the prior art. More specifically, mail safe mailbox heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,891; 3,519,198; 5,000,378; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,612; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,267,688; and 3,854,656.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new security mailbox. The inventive device includes a container having side walls, a top wall, front and back walls, and a bottom wall and including a compartment inside thereof, and a slot extending in the front wall near the top wall for depositing mail into the container, and an opening in a side wall thereof, and also includes a flag member pivotally mounted to the container, a door member lockingly attached over the opening, and further includes a door member being pivotally mounted inside the container proximate to the slot and having at least one door member which swingingly closes access to the compartment through the slot.
In these respects, the security mailbox according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing theft of mail from one's mailbox.